Guardian Angel
by thiree
Summary: Bella's father physically abuses her and the Cullens move into town. What will Bella do when they get suspicious and try to figure out what she's hiding? What if Bella's not fully human and nobody know it, not even her? Bad at summaries plz R&R :) Rated M to be safe AU
1. Preface

**AN: This story will probably be like my other one, not getting updated very fast, but don't worry I intend to finish all of my stories that I put up. I just have to find the time to do it. The chapters may be short but I hope that they get longer as I get more ideas and I'll try to update as soon as I can, but no promises, I have a lot of school work so it might not be every week, but I'll try to update at least once a month. ****J**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, the characters go to SM. :)****  
**

Preface

I was dying and I knew it. Charlie had just delivered the fatal blow to my already broken ribs. I could feel myself fading fast, but before I could pass out I saw an angel that I thought I would never see again. He was with three other men and three women. The man closest to me had blonde hair and he was walking towards me. He knelt down and picked me up right before I passed out.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

Beep… Beep… Beep. What is that stupid beeping sound? Beep… Beep… Beep. I thought I was supposed to be dead. Beep… Beep… Beep. I started trying to open my eyes, but they felt like lead. It took a few tries but I finally got them to open, only to have them squeezed shut by a bright white light. I started to open my eyes again, slowly this time and let them adjust to the light.

When they finally adjusted I looked around and all I saw was white walls and a sink to the far left of the room. I looked down and suddenly realized where I was. The hospital. My heart raced as I started to panic. What was Charlie going to do to me when he found out I was here? Just then a doctor with blonde hair came rushing in. he reached for me and I tried to get away from him as fast as I could. I say tried because as soon as I moved I felt something pull on my right arm. I looked down and saw the IV and I started panicking even more. The doctor decided to try and talk to me instead of sedating me like any other doctor would've done.

He didn't try to touch me again, which I was thankful for, and he started saying soothing things to me until I had calmed down enough for him to talk to me without me freaking out if he got within five feet of me. "What was that about?" He actually sounded sincere about it, unlike the other doctors in this place. "I'm really scared of needles." I said in a small voice feeling the tears in my eyes. For some reason I felt like I should trust him. The only problem was I didn't know him, I mean I didn't even know his name. "What's your name?" he asked me. I hadn't calmed down enough to talk to him yet, when he saw this he decided to get a female in the room to calm me down, I don't think she was a doctor or nurse though. When she came in, I relaxed instantly knowing the doctor wouldn't hurt me with someone else in the room.

When I looked up I seen that she had caramel hair and the same golden eyes as the doctor. She walked over to the bed and sat down on the side of the bed that the doctor wasn't sitting on. I watched her warily as she sat down. "Hello, my name is Esme and this is my husband, Dr. Carlisle Cullen," she said with a warm, motherly smile. Everything about her just screamed motherly from the way she dressed all the way down to the way she talked. I tried to smile back but I think it came out as more of a grimace.

"Can you tell me your name, please?" She asked sweetly. "I-isabella Swan, b-but I go by B-bella." I told her quietly. She smiled at me again and asked, "Can you tell me how you got here, sweetheart?" It all came rushing back to me as I looked down and noticed that my forearm was in a cast.

**Flashback**

_It was around 6 in the morning when it happened. I was getting ready for school, trying to get out the door before Charlie woke up. But today was not my day, because I tripped over my own two feet and me being the clumsiest person in the world didn't help much. I tried to grab onto my computer chair but when I did it fell with me and made a huge crashing sound. I froze in fear, knowing that I had just woken Charlie up because I heard his faint snoring in the other falter and stop._

_Then, I heard his socked feet stomping down the hallway towards my room with determination. When I heard his feet coming down the hallway I ran to my closet and tried to hide behind the scarce amount of clothes in my closet. I don't know why I even try anymore, he'll always find me. He always has ever since it started when I was 6. Needless to say, hiding didn't work because a few seconds later I was pulled roughly out of the closet and thrown to the floor. I looked up at him with fearful eyes when he gave me a sadistic smile and roughly grabbed my hair, to which I screamed out in pain. Almost immediately I felt his hand slap me across the face and I stopped immediately._

_After that he dragged me out of my room and threw me down the stairs, screaming at me that it was my fault that my mom was dead. On the way down I'm pretty sure I broke my arm and hit my head multiple times on the stairs. When I got to the bottom I tried to stand up only to fall back down from the dizziness. That's when I smelt the blood, and a lot of it. I looked up as best I could in my current state of dizziness on the floor. All I could feel for the next five minutes was Charlie's hands and feet constantly punching kicking me until I blacked out._

**End Flashback**

When I looked up again I saw that Dr and Mrs. Cullen were looking at me worriedly. "I tripped and fell down the stairs," I told them. I was silently hoping they would see through my lie and make me tell them the truth, but I knew they wouldn't because I had it down to a 'T' from all of the years of having to do it. Carlisle nodded and left me with Esme.

"Would you like me to get you something from the vending machine down the hall?" She asked. I instantly perked up at the thought of food. I hadn't had anything to eat for three days because Charlie never let me eat. He thought it would make me look like the fat bitches at school. His words, not mine. I always had to sneak it, but it was hard seeing as he was always in the kitchen to make sure I didn't get anything to eat.

"Can I have a Hershey's Cookies & Cream chocolate bar?" I asked excitedly. Esme looked amused at how excited I was and said, "Sure you can, but wouldn't you like to have some real food first?" I thought about it for a minute and asked, "I can still have my Hershey's bar after I eat right?" I asked hopeful that I could still have my favorite chocolate bar. "Of course you can," she said. "Just let me go get Carlisle so he can get your dinner, then after you eat, I'll give you your chocolate bar." I nodded happy that I would get to have my chocolate after I ate.

When she got up to leave I grabbed her arm and she looked at me confused. "You're going to come back right?" I asked fearful that she wouldn't come back again. "Of course I will, don't worry, as soon as I finish telling Carlisle to get you some food I'll come back and sit with you as long as you want me to," she said reassuringly. I nodded and let go of her arm glad that she was going to come back. After that she walked out of the room to get Carlisle and tell him to get me something to eat. She came back about 10 minutes later saying that my food would be here in about 15 minutes.

While we waited for my food to arrive we talked about a lot of things; my mom, what happened to her, and how happy I was when she was around. When I started to talk about how she died I cried a lot and Esme just held me close telling me that it wasn't my fault and there was nothing I could've done to stop it, but all I could think was that if I hadn't begged her to take me to the park that day then none of this would've ever happened and Charlie just made it worse by abusing me and telling me it was all my fault every day since it happened 8 years ago.

After the water works were over, Carlisle came into the room carrying my food. I instantly tensed in Esme's arms when he came in. She started rubbing soothing circled on my back to calm me down telling me it was okay and that he wouldn't hurt me. I relaxed a little but I knew I couldn't fully relax until he was out of the room. I think Esme saw this because she went to get my food and Carlisle left the room quickly.

As soon as he was out of my sight I instantly relaxed and began eating. It felt so good to finally have something in my stomach after three days of no food. After I ate I looked at Esme expectantly, waiting for her to go get my chocolate bar. She reached into her pocket and pulled something out. It was my chocolate bar.

I reached for it eagerly, but she pulled it back before I could get to it and I felt the tears well up in my eyes. I blinked rapidly to stop them from falling but it was no use. Her eyes softened when she asked, "What's wrong?" I looked up at her through my tears and said, "You won't let me have the chocolate bar." "Don't worry, I'm going to let you have it, but first you have to say the magic word," she said gently but with a stern, but motherly tone to it. "Please?" I asked quietly, still teary- eyed. She handed it to me but didn't let go. "Now what do you say?" She asked. "Thanks," I said quietly. She let me have it after that and I tore through the wrapping quickly.

After I ate the first bite I wolfed the whole thing down in 30 seconds because I hadn't had any kind of chocolate since I was 13 and now I'm 16. When I finished I looked up to see Esme with a napkin in her hand. I looked at her sheepishly while she wiped the chocolate off of my face. "Sorry about that, I haven't had any chocolate for a while," I said when she was done.

"It's okay, would you like me to stay with you until you fall asleep?" She asked. I nodded, "Yes please, but will I see you again tomorrow?" I asked. "Of course, now lay down, you need to rest," she said. I nodded and laid down on the uncomfortable hospital bed while she stroked my hair like my mom used to. I fell asleep quickly after that and for the first time since Mom died I slept peacefully through the night with no nightmares or interruptions.

**AN: I might not be updating for next couple months because I have final exams in two weeks and then Christmas break and I'll be too busy to write, but I will try to have a new chapter up by at least February or March.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

**AN: Sorry it took so long I've been so busy with school and personal issues that I totally forgot about this story until right about now, but I will try to update as often as I can…. I already have a lot of Chapter 3 written so it should be up as soon as I finish it. Btw I changed who Bella is going to be with…. If you don't like femflashes then don't read this. And in the preface pretend that Bella is talking about Alice instead of Edward. Just put her description in place of his. :)**** Now enough with my rambling and on with the story. :)**** Thanks to all of you who are still reading :)****  
**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT THAT BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER!**

When I woke up the next day Esme wasn't there and I started to panic. Then I saw the reason why Esme wasn't in the room with me. Charlie was standing by the door with a sadistic look on his face. My fear spiked even more when I saw that he had on his police gear and uniform. I tried to get my heart to slow down so that none of the nurses or doctors would come in while he was here because I knew if they did he would just blame it on me and I would get it even worse than usual when we got home.

He started to come over to me and my fear and heart beat went up more the closer he got. By the time he got to my bed his sadistic look had morphed into a murderous one. I looked up at him fearfully and said, "Hi," in a squeaky voice. As soon as the word was out of my mouth I realized my mistake instantly. It was one of his rules since Mom died. **Rule #1: Never speak unless spoken to.** I have all of them written down somewhere and hidden from Charlie.

When I looked up his face looked even scarier than before and I cowered back into the bed scared of what he might do to me for breaking one no two of his rules. I broke another one when he beat me the last time. **Rule #2: Never cry or scream when he hits you. (It will only make it worse.) **I wish Esme was here right now because Charlie would never do anything with a witness in the room.

When I looked up at him again Charlie slapped me across the face and said, "When we get home you're in for it." It was then that the numbness set in and I lost all sense of reality and time because I knew he was going to take me home and I might not live through the night. If I do live though, it will be a miracle. But one thing I know for sure is that whatever happens tonight I will always be thinking of Carlisle and Esme and how I wish they were my parents instead of Charlie.

When we got home Charlie threw me to the ground and started beating me by kicking and punching anywhere he could reach and screaming that I was a worthless, ugly, ungrateful bitch and how it was my fault that Mom died and how I should've died instead of her. I couldn't help but think that he was right about everything.

I used to believe that I was pretty and something worth fighting for when Mom was alive and that it wasn't my fault, but after listening to his words for so long I could no longer fight the nagging voice in the back of my head telling me it was all true.

**2 Hours later**

He was finally done after this long 2 hours of him using me as his own personal punching bag. He left to go watch some game on T.V. while I tried to gain enough strength to male it to my room. As soon as I hit the bed I was asleep with all my clothes still on.

When I woke up the next morning I could barely move because of the pain. When I could finally move I went over to the mirror in my room and what I saw brought tears to my eyes because I've seen this so many times before. I wish Charlie would love me like he did before Mom died.

I had bruises everywhere that I could see and I know there were more under the clothes I was wearing. The one really caught my attention though was the bruise on my face in the shape of a hand. This has only happened a handful of times and it only happen when Charlie's really mad.

After that I got some clothes and got in the shower. I let the hot water soothe my aching body and washed my hair before I got out and got dressed in some baggy black cargo pants, a black tank top, and a black long-sleeved shirt to go over it to hide all the bruises.

I went over to the sink and looked at myself in the mirror. I grabbed the concealer off the shelf inside the mirror. I put it all over the bruise trying to cover it up the best I could without it being noticeable. When I'm done I grab my phone and iPod -the only things Charlie will let me have for entertainment- and check the time.

It's already 6 so I go down stairs and sneak a granola bar before making breakfast for Charlie. He wakes up and comes down stairs at 6:30 just as I'm putting his food on the table. I go over and stand by the window that way I'm in his line of sight. It's another one of his rules, two actually.

**Rule #3: Never get behind. Ever. Unless he forces you to. **

**And Rule #4: Never leave his line of sight while he's eating unless he tells you to.**

When he's finished I quickly pick up his dirty dishes and wash them and put them away. Then, I go out the door and ride my purple Mongoose bike to school in the rain. It takes about 10 minutes to get to school from my house. While I'm putting my bike in the bike rack I look around and see two faces I detest coming towards me: Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory.

They've hated me since we were in kindergarten together and I'm still not sure why. Jessica has shoulder length curly brown hair, green eyes, and she stands at around 5 foot to my 4'9. Lauren has fake blonde hair the reaches the middle of her back, blue eyes, and stands at around 5'3. She is way more intimidating than anyone but Charlie.

By the time they got to me I was leaning on the wall trying not to run away screaming. To anyone that didn't know any better this scene looked like I was just leaning against the wall waiting on my friends, but I knew better and it was everything but that. "Hey ugly duckling," was the first thing out of Lauren's mouth.

After she said that I tried to walk away but Jessica grabbed my arm tightly and I winced because she grabbed where there was a bruise on my arm. "We didn't say you could leave yet, dyke," she sneered. Did I mention I was also gay? Then Lauren pulled her hand back getting ready to punch me and I closed my eyes wait for the impact. But it never came. I slowly opened my eyes to see what I could only describe as an angel.

**AN: again sorry it took so long but I was busy with other things. Thank you to those that are still with me and please keep reading and reviewing for me and any questions I will answer the best I can without giving too much away :)****  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

**Bpov**

She had spiky black hair that went in every direction and the palest skin that really brought out the gold in her eyes. She was around 4'11 and I don't know how I knew but the moment I looked into her eyes I knew that she was a vampire that didn't drink human blood and that somehow made her even more beautiful.

The scene before me was of her holding Lauren's hand behind her back in a way that looked very painful while Jessica stood to the side with fear written all over her face. "It would be in your best interests to get out of here and never mess with Bella or anyone else in this school because next time my brothers will be here and you won't get off so easily," she growled and pushed Lauren away from her like she was a piece of trash.

Almost immediately the 2 girls started tripping over each other trying to get out of here as quickly as was humanly possible. After they left I turned back to the beautiful girl in front of me and tried to think of something to say. I couldn't think of anything to say so I just settled with a simple thank you. "You're welcome. By the way my name is Alice Cullen," she said happily and hugged me. I relaxed into her embrace which was weird because I had a huge aversion to people touching me in any way.

Alice pulled me from my thoughts asking if I wanted to meet her siblings. "Sure," I said. We walked over to a camouflage jeep wrangler. Right away I got behind Alice suddenly uncomfortable being around so many people at one time. There were 4 others besides Alice. There was a bronze haired boy that was lanky and somewhat tall, next to him was a blond boy that had a bit more muscle than the bronze haired boy and he was a little taller too. Next to them was a couple, the girl was around 5'4 with pin straight blonde hair and the body of a super model, next to her was a huge man that would have scared me if it wasn't for the huge smile on his face. He was huge, around 6'4 and had huge muscles. When I smiled at him his own smile got even wider.

Then Alice started the introductions and I figured out who everyone was. The bronze one was Edward, the blond guy was Jasper, the bulky one was Emmett, and hid girlfriend was Rosalie. "Guys, this is Bella Swan, my new friend," she said after she introduced me to everyone. Emmett was about to say something when the bell rang signaling the beginning of school.

On my way to class I noticed that Emmett was following me so I turned around and asked, "Is there a reason why you're following me?" He looked a little embarrassed and said, "well I don't know where my first class is and you're the only one that won't run away from me when I try to talk to you so…" he trailed off. "Okay, what do you need help finding?" I asked. He looked at his schedule and said, " Mrs. Johnson for AP Literature." "Well you're in luck, I have that class right now and the only empty seat is next to me," I said with a smile.

It felt so weird to smile a real smile after having so many fake smiles for so long, since my mom died actually. I felt a tear roll down my cheek at the thought of my mom and quickly wiped it away. I looked up to see Emmett looking at me with concern but I just shook my head , " come on or we're gunna be late for class," I said avoiding the question I knew he desperately wanted to ask. When we got to the classroom I went to sit down and remembered that the only empty seat was the one right next to mine.

Emmett went to the teacher so she could sign his slip and he came to sit next to me and I knew by the look on his face that he was going to ask me a question that will make me break and tell him everything. I was both hoping for it and dreading it. When he sat down he pulled out a sheet of paper.(AN: Emmett=**bold**, Bella= _italics_) **Hey**, he wrote.

_Hey_, I wrote back.

**What was that in the hallway? **

_I cant tell you here, get excused from class, but I will only tell you my secret if you tell me yours. _

I both hoped and dreaded that he would accept my offer. He looked shocked that I knew he was hiding something, but he took my offer as he asked if he could go to the bathroom. I waited about 2 minutes before I asked to be excused and found Emmett leaning against the wall outside of the classroom. "Follow me," I said quietly and led him into the woods behind the school. I found an old log sat down looking up at him. "You first," he said.

I hesitated at first then I told him everything about my past and what Charlie has told me and done to me for the last 8 years and how he likes to use me as his own personal punching bag almost every day and what happened yesterday when I got home and I also told him about my mom. "Your turn," I said when I was finished. I'm surprised I didn't cry while I told him my story but I did have tears in my eyes the whole time. Emmett came over and sat down beside me and said, "if I tell you this you can't tell anyone." " It's not like I have anyone to tell, I'm the resident freak of Forks that no one wants to talk to or even be around" I responded.

"Okay then, I'm a vampire," he said cautiously. I decided then to tell him that I already knew. "I know," I said calmly. He looked shocked before saying, "what? How?" " I have no idea, but as soon as I saw your sister somehow I instantly knew what you and your whole family were." After that we sat looking at each other until the bell rang signaling the end of class.

**AN: I am soooooo sorry it took me so long to update again. I've been trying to but I've had a busy summer and this is the first chance I've had to actually write. I lost my flash drive and had to start all over again so I hope you like this chapter and I'll try to have another one up by next month or sooner if I can. ****J please review I will try to answer any questions you have without giving too much away J**


End file.
